plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Centaur Mob
The Centaur '''was a compostition group of wild meerkats first located in 2001. The meerkats tolerated being observed at the burrow unlike most wild groups. Dominance took a long time to settle before finally one female managed to emerge on top. She was called Feurvogel. After she took dominance the group's numbers began to shrink due to Feurvogel evicting her rivals and the males roving. Later two males from the Harley mob joined the group and the male Orc became the dominant male. Afterwards the group's numbers slowly rose from ten to fifteen and grew until in 2003 Orc was killed by the Isis. In 2005 Feurvogel died and her daughter Fahrenheit took dominance for three years before she died as well, dominance was then taken by Sexcellance. Dominant Pair When the Centaur were discovered there was no set dominant male or female for most of the month, until finally Feurvogel took dominance. None of the males took dominance and they seemed to be related to her, most likely her brothers. The Centaur began to shrink due to Feurvogel evicting the other females, most likely her cousins, sisters, and nieces while the males went roving and often didn't return. But July the group had dropped to ten members when two males who had been kicked out of the Harley mob joined the group and Orc took dominance. That August Feurvogel gave birth to her first recorded litter, she began producing litters soon after that. In 2003 during a fight with the Isis, Orc was seperated and killed leaving Feurvogel without a breeding partner. The group's numbers rose slightly due to her daughters having pups, but she began evicting them too. She had a few litters from rovers during 2003 and 2004. In March of 2005 Feurvogel was observe showing signs of TB and died leaving her daughter Fahrenheit as the new dominant female. A wild male joined the group giving Fahrenheit a breeding partner and she managed to mother seven litters during her reign, sadly it only lasted three years and she died leaving dominance to her daughter Sexcellance. Sexcellance was then joined by a wild male named Centurion. Both Sexcellance and Centaurion are dominant today. Current Members Sexcellance (VCTF015) '''dominant female Centurion (VCTM018) dominant male Plymouth (VCTF014) Bintja (VCTF016) Tintenherz (VCTM017) Keswick (VCTM019) Faramir (VCTM020) Tourdion (VCTM021) Borgil (VCTM022) Brannfrysten (VCTM023) Bahiye (VCTF024) Al Hattal (VCTF025) Nadira (VCTF026) Farah (VCTF027) Filigod (VCTF028) Halcyon (VCTF029) Flash (VCTM030) Mariah (VCTF031) Konik (VCTM032) Gondolin (VCTF033) Cancaresse (VCTF034) Ibelin (VCTF035) Katharsis (VCTF036) Morrigan (VCTM037) Kaseem (VCTM038) Naseen (VCTF039) Meril (VCTF040) Randir (VCTM041) Encore (VCTF042) Killian (VCTM043) Image (VCTM044) Known Members Feurvogel (VCTF001) VCTF002 VCTM003 VCTF004 VCTM005 VCTF006 VCTF007 VCTM008 VCTP009 VCTP010 Orc (VVM002) Bucket List (VHM007) Fahrenheit (VCTF011) Kilometer (VCTM012) Kinetic (VCTF013) Plymouth (VCTF014) Sexcellance (VCTF015) Bintja (VCTF016) Tintenherz (VCTM017) Centurion (VCTM018) Keswick (VCTM019) Faramir (VCTM020) Tourdion (VCTM021) Borgil (VCTM022) Brannfrysten (VCTM023) Bahiye (VCTF024) Al Hattal (VCTF025) Nadira (VCTF026) Farah (VCTF027) Filigod (VCTF028) Halcyon (VCTF029) Flash (VCTM030) Mariah (VCTF031) Konik (VCTM032) Gondolin (VCTF033) Cancaresse (VCTF034) Ibelin (VCTF035) Katharsis (VCTF036) Morrigan (VCTM037) Kaseem (VCTM038) Naseen (VCTF039) Meril (VCTF040) Randir (VCTM041) Encore (VCTF042) Killian (VCTM043) Image (VCTM044) Rivals The Centaur's main rivals are the Isis. They also encounter the Harley. History January 2001: The Centaur are formed, but aren't able to be habituated yet. February 2001: The Centaur are habituated. Feurvogel became the dominant female. No dominant male. March 2001: Feurvogel evicts five females who disappear. April 2001: a large group of males go roving. May 2001: Encounter with the Isis mob June 2001: Feurvogel evicts ten females, four are predated, one dies from TB and the five others are LAST SEEN. July 2001: The Centaur has ten members. Vivian male Orc and a wild male joins the group. Orc takes dominance. Feurgovel was pregnant. August 2001: Feurvogel gave birth to a unknown number of pups. September-December 2001: Feurvogel gives birth to three more litters. 2002: There are two encounters with the Isis, one with the Harley. One of Feurgovel's sisters gave birth but lost her litter when the Isis did a burrow raid. Feurgovel evicted two more of her sisters, one died from TB while the other joined the Harley. Feurvogel gave birth to five litters this year. 2003: Feurgovel gave birth to three litters. One being Fahrenheit. Orc was seperated during a group encountered and killed by the Isis. Two of Feurgovel's daughters give birth to a mix litter of eight pups but they are evicted the next month. One female dies from TB the other rejoins the group. 2004: Feurgovel mated with unknown males and had four litters. The Harley attack the burrow and kills one of the babysitters before the Centuar drive them away. Feurgovel led a attack against the Isis burrow and kills the pups. 2005: Feurgovel gave birth to a litter with just one pup. She gets pregnant again but aborts her litter in March after showing signs and dies from TB. Fahrenheit takes over as dominant female and gives birth to a litter of pups, one being Sexcellance. 2006: Fahrenheit gave birth to a unknown litter. 2007: Fahrenheit dies and Sexcellance takes dominance. The wild male vanishes. Centurion joins the group and takes dominance beside Sexcellance. 2008: Sexcellance gave birth to Keswick, Faramir, and Tourdion. 2009: Sexcellance gave birth to Borgil, Brannfrysten, Bahiye, Al Hattal, and Nadira 2010: Sexellance gave birth to Farah and Filigod 2011: Sexellance gave birth Halcyon, Flash, Mariah, and Konik 2012: Plymouth gave birth to Gondolin and Cancaresse. Sexcellance gave birth to Ibelin, Katharsis, and Morrigan 2013: Sexcellance gave birth to Kaseem, Naseen, Meril, and Randir. 2014: Sexcellance mated with Pluto. Cancaresse mated with Egbert. Sexcellance gave birth to Encore, Killian, and Image. Cancaresse aborts her litter.